Britney Summers
]] Britney Summers (born 1988) is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse, though she occasionally appears in other series. An expert soccer player, Brit is a star forward for the Lady Raptors at Decker State College. Biography Britney was born in Elk Grove, California. The youngest of three sisters, Britney enjoyed being around people and was attracted to activities like team sports, taking after her sisters Kelly Summers and Tracy Summers. As Kelly was seen as the brains of the family and Tracy the athlete Dove Summers put little expectation on Brit, leaving her free to do what she wanted. By the time she was in high school Britney was competing professionally in soccer, being one of the best offensive players her team had. Following graduation Brit's options were limited, being a C average student but a capable athlete, though she didn't earn a scholarship. He eldest sister had attended Decker State College and praised its soccer team, thus Brit had decided to attend herself while Tracy attended Malibu State College. Her Freshman year Britney managed to make it onto the Lady Raptors B-Squad, Diane King admitting the girl had skill but not confident enough to assign her to the A-squad. Brit became roommates with Ayane Nakamura and also began learning about other cultures in some the classes she was taking, as she was hoping to get a degree in history or possibly something related to politics. In between her bombardment with learning about Asian cultures and being roommates with the lovely Ayane Britney's sexuality was awakened, though she kept her attraction to her roommate to herself. Meeting Chrissy Pak didn't help matters, the pair meeting later that year. Meanwhile Tracy, Brit's superior on the soccer field and playing for the rival Lady Sharks, badly hurt her knee, changing the balance of skill between the two. By her second year Brit had managed to make the B-squad again, this time with Ayane, but still felt held back, though Brit tended to only be at her best when teamed with Ayane and the captain of the second team Kat Vaughn. During a visit to UCLA Chrissy and Ayane passed out after drinking and Britney sneaked in after they passed out, getting a good look at them naked. Maggie Yen also began tutoring Brit in math, which was one of her more practical courses as she'd begun to question her path in history and politics. On the way to Salt Lake City for the multi-state championship tournament Brit was among those stranded in Stillsville, later learning about the Stillsville Camera and being a big fan of freezing people that annoyed her. Before her third year had begun Brit was temporarily on athletic suspension for poor grades, but luckily with some help from Maggie and Ayane she was soon back with the Raptors, this time on the A-squad. As time went on Brit began to sleep with both Chloe Noi and Maggie Yen, the latter later on in the semester. Janna Brinwells discovered Brit's relationship with Chloe and planned to reveal it to the campus, Brit still in the closet save for a few people like Julie Vaughn, but Chloe dealt with her. Britney was among the girls Ashley Tisdale kidnapped from DSC and used as a slave to further her own goals, but was rescued by Scott Dawson and some of his allies. Brit's fling with Chloe ended when she married Jamie Mosley and moved to Houston. In March of her third year Brit tried to help Julie deal with Rachel Xanders by freezing her with the camera but an accident resulted in both Rachel and Julie being frozen until the photograph could be recovered, which would take some time since it was trapped under floorboards. Weeks later Julie and Rachel were both revived and Brit and the rest of the team returned to Stillsville, making an intentional stop on their way to Salt Lake City for the next day. When the Lady Sharks showed up Brit's complex relationship with Tracy came up, but she opted to not use the camera to mess with her and the rest of the MSC team. Ayane and Brit ended up at the youth center and managed to avoid being frozen by the Carter twins when they returned, having stolen the camera from the Vaughns. While hiding Brit gave into a long-standing infatuation with Kat and Julie, having sex with both of them while they were frozen. Brit also helped take down the Carters by serving as a decoy after Ayane bribed her with a kiss. As a reward for helping save the town Julie helped Brit freeze Ayane, Natsuko Nakamura, Michelle Gim and Shane Morton so she could sleep with them that night. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Blonde, naturally Brunette * Eye Color: Light Brown * Bra Size: 34A * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Nicknames: Brit, Blondie * Favorite Drink: Latte Coffee * Special Notes: Asian Fetish Relationships Family * Dove Summers, Mother * Kelly Summers, Older Sister * Tracy Summers, Older Sister Romances * Maggie Yen, Occasional Lover * Chloe Noi, Occasional Lover (Formerly) Fellow Players * Kat Vaughn * Ayane Nakamura, also Roommate * Sarala Rohit * Diane Cruz * Justine Zimmerman * Chrissy Pak * Tess Vole * Mel Donavan * Sunny Dakota * Rae Sullivan * Mandy Eastwood * Trishana Thompson * Jeanette Paulson * Chelsey Wei Friends * Glenda Peyton * Veronica Parker * Gabrielle Ward * Julie Vaughn * Tucker Holmes Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Life Imitates Art * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts 2 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control Trivia * Britney is based on actress Ashley Tisdale. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors